Love, Save The Empty
by I.Write.Love
Summary: Zemyx. "'I like you' Had he really just said that? Had he really just confessed his feelings to Demyx in the dressing room of their high school with a twisted ankle from his own clumsiness?" Fic for flameleaf's birthday! Love ya girl!


**Heyo! First Zemyx story! Ooooh yeahh. The occasion? It's flameleaf's birthday!:D So, being the good friend I am, I wrote her a story for her favorite couple. I probably made them both out of character (I hate Zexion's personality to the core), and I probably made Xion a little O.O.C. as well... Oops? **

**Also, this idea was totally at the random when I was talking to my best friend about confessing my love (LIKE :P) for this guy I share a class with (totally Tech Theatre. Haha). **

**So, enough of this mess; ON TO FANDOM.**

**Happy Birthday, flameleaf! You totally deserve this!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE. I only wished I owned Kingdom Hearts 2.  
**

* * *

**Love, Save The Empty**

Zexion set down the box of props, frowning at them. He wondered why he had taken this class to begin with, with all it's work and carrying and actual effort, he had barely gotten any time to read his book at all the entire year. The teacher was barking at some students using their cell phones and Demyx came jogging up, wearing a frightened expression as he slowed to stand by Zexion. "He's pissed." Was all the blonde said, looking over at his silver-haired friend with his curious blue-green eyes.

It was embarrassing to say the least, and admitting it would be horrible, but Zexion managed to harbor a slight crush on the blonde through out the year. He didn't know Demyx when they started the class together, instead Zexion would talk to Xion, who sat behind him, a good friend from the year prior. When one day he mentioned a band he liked, Demyx had jumped all over it, and they became quick friends. When the fall production came around, Xion and Demyx managed to get Zexion to sign up for stage crew so they could hang out with Vexen and Axel, even to see Marluxia during scenes and acts. Axel was the one would pointed out the chemistry they had, talking about literature and music, and then Vexen threw in that they'd make a cute couple. Zexion could barely look Demyx in the eyes.

After the stage crew duty was over, they went back to tech theatre good friends. Xion managed to mention they'd look cute together, but by now Zexion had already fallen for the blonde because of his listening skills, his attitude, his looks, and his voice. Zexion didn't want to say it, but he was in love, and with the one person he shouldn't have fallen in love with in the first place.

Zexion laughed a little. "I bet. He's managed to tell everyone nearly twenty times to put away the cell phones, and not to use them during class to begin with." He looked to Demyx, who was yawning. "You tired?"

"I was up all last night playing guitar and listening to Taking Back Sunday…" he rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't sleep; too hyped up on sugar and caffeine."

The silver haired boy's look softened, when the teacher walked up, noticing the two of them (and Xion, who was texting in the corner) with a lack of work. "You two, can you take these boxes to the back dressing rooms?"

Demyx nodded, then picked up some of them and went to the double doors with Zexion following, his own box filled with some of the props for the last play. They walked past the band hall doors, Demyx smiling at the memories of the back hallway, and then opened the first dressing room's door, going in and turning on the light. "I'd just put them on the counter." Zexion said, and then faltered a little, loosing his grip on the box and managing to twist his ankle. The box fell, its contents scattering, and Zexion grabbed onto the counter, trying to stay up right as he kept weight off his ankle.

"Whoa, Zexy. You okay?" Demyx came to look at him, motioning for him to sit on the counter. The silver haired teen agreed, blushing like mad when Demyx knelled to look at his ankle. He moved it just a little and sparks of pain shot through his body, but he just whimpered, trying to look strong in the blonde's eyes. "Looks like you twisted it. I don't think you could walk on that ankle." Demyx stood, then motioned for the door. "I'll go get the teacher. Stay here."

He turned to leave, and Zexion nearly lunged off the counter to grab onto the edge of his black jacket, dark blue eyes frantic and wide. Demyx turned with a confused look. "I-I…" Zexion choked over his words, the red in his cheeks returning and contrasting on his pale skin.

The blonde smiled. "Hey, I'm just going to go get the teacher. Don't freak out." He told him.

"B-But…"

Demyx frowned, but not in the angry fashion. "What is it?"

"I…"

"Look, your ankle isn't going to get any better. I'm going to get the teacher, okay?"

Demyx was turning away again. Zexion's grip faltered on his jacket, and then the silver haired teen closed his eyes, and blurted out almost randomly. "I like you!"

There was silence before the blonde turned with a confused look, stuck somewhere between relief and hope. "W-What?"

Had he really just said that? Had he really just confessed his feelings to Demyx in the dressing room of their high school with a twisted ankle from his own clumsiness? He nearly passed out. "I… I like you, Demyx." He repeated it again, just slower and with a bit more clarity.

Demyx's face went red, and he looked down, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment. "I… Umm…. I like you, too, Zexion…"

That was it for the poor teen. Zexion's heart nearly exploded with happiness, and his stomach was doing all sorts of back flips and twists that he just fainted, falling over onto the floor.

* * *

When he awoke, it was silent, only the sound of quiet talk from somewhere in the distance, or maybe in the same room. He couldn't tell. His head was throbbing slightly and he couldn't move his left foot without pain coursing through his body. When he finally opened his eyes, it was dark, the lights above him turned off. There was a little stream of light filtering in through the crack in the door across the room from the apparent bed he was laying in, and after looking at a health poster near it, he concluded he was in the nurse's. He looked over a little to the right, shocked to see Demyx sitting there, sleeping softly. His head was resting on the bed, and Zexion moved, waking him from his nap.  
"Mmm…?" Demyx sat up and scratched his eyes, then smiled lazily at Zexion, a bit at a loss for words. "Oh, hey Zexion."

The slate-haired teen was frozen, before finally swallowing back whatever was caught in his throat. "Um… Demyx? What happened?"

"Well, you twisted your ankle, then told me you liked me, and I told you I liked you, and then you fell off the counter." Demyx said, shrugging like it was a normal day thing, even though the color in his cheeks got red. "And, so I carried you here. I had to beg the nurse to let me stay in here, which didn't take too much. Ms. Gainsborough is so nice."

Zexion's mind had stopped later in that ramble. "Y-You like me?"

The dirty blonde nodded, then smiled. "Yeah, I do, Zexy." He leaned forward, brushing their lips together for only a moment before sitting back with a smirk. "Actually, I might even love you."

Zexion's face went red, and he looked down, then gasped a little as Demyx's hand entwined in his. "This is so cheesy…"

"But," he tilted the smaller teen's face up. "Just as lovely."

Just as their lips were about to meet, Xion threw open the door and smiled at them, seeing their flushed faces and glares. "Well, heyo! We need to get to class, losers!"

Demyx started complaining, but Zexion just took his hand and kissed his cheek, smiling. "I love you, Demyx."

Xion looked at them, a wide smile on her lips.

"I love you, too, Zexion."

They kissed, and she squealed, earning some looks from the nurses, but shaking her hands in front of her and apologizing just as Demyx and Zexion parted. As they were walking back to class (or to whatever class they were headed to), Demyx put a hand to her head. "Thanks for the distraction, Xi."

The black haired girl smiled, absolute joy in her blue eyes. "You're welcome! It's just about damn time Zexy told you!"

"Yeah, wait what?"

"Xion!"


End file.
